One Sided!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Sejujurnya, aku memiliki rahasia yang tidak akan pernah aku beritahukan kepada saudara kembaraku sendiri dan ketika aku sadar bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan, aku harap aku tak bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Terutama pada dirimu, Gumiya. /One-sided! Twincest/Ficlet/


One Sided!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Author: Oceana Queen

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Isn't my own

Warning: twincest, abstrak, miss typo, de el el

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

Sejujurnya, aku memiliki rahasia yang tidak akan pernah aku beritahukan kepada saudara kembaraku sendiri.

"Gumi-chan, bangunnn! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" seruan melengking dengan nada setengah berat itu membangunkanku. Ya, ialah saudara kembarku, Gumiya Nakajima.

Aku selalu menghela nafas pelan. Iris mataku selalu memandang kearah jendela kamar setiap kali aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku. Kadang … aku berharap dunia mimpi yang aku arungi setiap malam dapat terwujud.

Aku merapikan pakaianku. Seragam sekolah nampak telah aku kenakan. Iris hijau rumput milikku memandang pantulan diriku dicermin. Mengapa aku tampak mirip sekali dengan Gumiya?

"Gumi-chan, kamu lama sekali," seru Gumiya.

Aku menoleh. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku rupanya. Kuhela nafasku. Sejujurnya, aku tak berani menatap matanya lama-lama.

"Gomen ne, aku memang lambat. Hahaha …," balasku sambil tertawa kecil, tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke meja makan sekarang. Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Gumiya sambil berjalan.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sejujurnya, aku ingin berjalan di sampingnya. Tapi, aku takut. Perasaanku seolah menahanku.

Aku ingat, waktu ada acara J-fest Matsuri. Saat itu ia mengajakku untuk pergi kesana. Tapi, ia membatalkannya. Dia bilang, orang yang sebenarnya ia ajak ternyata menyetujuinya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin tersenyum sambil mengatakan "selamat bersenang-senang". Namun aku tahu, Gumiya pasti sangat mencintai gadis itu sampai-sampai ia membatalkan acaranya denganku. Ya, tiket yang Gumiya beli hanya dua buah. Sehingga, akulah yang harus mengundurkan diri untuk mengikuti acara tersebut bersamanya. Itu saja yang bisa aku lakukan pada saat itu. Merelakkannya …. Sampai saat ini pun sepertinya masih seperti itu.

Sarapan selesai. Seperti biasanya, otou-san membaca koran sambil meminum kopinya sebelum berangkat kerja, dan Gumiya yang sepertinya menambah sarapannya. Jujur saja, ini pagi yang biasa-biasa saja. Sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah, termasuk hubungan kami.

Tiba-tiba saja, Gumiya merangkulku. Cengiran lebar terlukis diseluk-beluk wajahnya. Mulutnya mendekat ke telingaku, membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"Nanti, bantu aku menembak Rin ya!" aku tertegun sejenak, sementara Gumiya kini melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bantu aku saat pulang sekolah nanti."

Aku menghela nafas. Kuberi ia anggukan seperti biasanya. Aku memang jarang banyak bicara, bahkan kepada Gumiya sekalipun. Tak bisa kuucapkan kata 'tidak bisa' kepadanya walau aku sakit hati seperti sekarang ini. Apapun yang terjadi, mungkin akan tetap seperti itu.

* * *

Sekarang, aku lebih banyak melamun menatap jendela. Aku tahu, tak ada hal yang menarik di luar jendela ini. Tapi dari sini, aku tatapanku selalu berakhir pada hal yang sama. Pandanganku selalu berakhir di Gumiya. Selalu Gumiya, Gumiya, dan Gumiya. Hingga tanpa sadar, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring. Bel pertanda bahwa aku tak akan bisa mendekati Gumiya lagi dalam hitungan menit.

Aku berjalan pelan. Menyeret kakiku dan dengan gontai mengambil sepatuku yang berada di loker. Iris mataku menatap sosok lelaki dengan rambut khas berwarna hijau itu, Gumiya Nakajima.

"Gumi-chan!" Gumiya melambaikan tangannya. Kulihat ia sedang merangkul tas miliknya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat. Walau aku merasa tersenyum, tapi wajahku akan tetap datar. Kata Gumiya dulu sih seperti itu.

"Sekarang bantu aku ya!" kata Gumiya riang.

"Baiklah," jawabku pelan.

Aku tahu, walau nada dan wajahnya terlihat riang namun tubuhnya gemetar. Jujur saja, aku telah hafal semua gerak-geriknya.

Kami duduk di sebuah taman. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi. Tadi Gumiya bilang, dirinya akan bertemu dengan Rin pada pukul setengah empat sore. Ini waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Kalau kamu ditolak Rin …, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja aku akan terus mengejarnya sampai ia mau mengakuiku," jawab Gumiya optimis.

Bahkan pada detik itu juga, aku semakin sadar bahwa kesempatanku untuk meraih hatinya semakin sedikit.

"Jadi, mari kita kembali ke pertanyaan awal. Rin suka bunga _orange blossom_, kan?" tanya Gumiya. Sejak tadi, ia menanyai banyak hal tentang Rin.

Aku tersenyum pahit kemudian mengangguk. Ini memang sungguh menyusahkan. Bahkan waktu terlalu lambat sehingga membuatku cukup menderita.

"Ah! Itu, Rin!" seru Gumiya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis cantik dengan _hoodie_ oranye dan celana_ jeans_. "Tetap disini saja ya, Gum."

Aku mengangguk. Punggungnya kini semakin menjauh dariku. Ingin aku tarik tangannya dan berteriak betapa sukanya aku padanya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak akan pernah bisa. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Rin, sebenarnya aku … dari dulu … menyukaimu!" kata Gumiya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buket _orange blossom_ pada Rin. Kulihat ia nampak sedikit gugup.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak bisa berteriak. Mulutku tak mau mengucapkan sepatah apapun. Padahal aku ingin berteriak, menghentikan semua ini. Menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gumiya."

Jawaban Rin membuat iris mataku melebar. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Mataku kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Semuanya dijelaskan oleh jawaban Rin dan perasaan Gumiya. Untuk selamanya, aku akan terus memendam perasaan ini. Perasaanku untuk saudara kembarku sendiri, Gumiya Nakajima.

"_I'll be here waiting for you_," gumamku pelan. "_Good bye, love. I hope you're always happy with her_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ketika aku sadar bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan, aku harap aku tak bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Terutama pada dirimu, Gumiya_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Just ficlet! Hahaha …. Saya tahu ini sedikit abstrak. Menurutku, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lebih terasa 'sakit' dan 'menyedihkan' dibandingkan cinta yang perjuangannya menyakitkan tapi berujung bahagia.**

**Finally, want to review?**


End file.
